A new and distinct variety of red raspberry (botanically known as Rubus idaeus L.) hereinafter referred to by ‘Evita’ is disclosed. The new variety ‘Evita’ was obtained from the cross by seedling of individual raspberry plants of the varieties ‘Dolomia’ (mother parent) and ‘Erika’ (father parent).
The crossing for the new variety occurred in year 2007 at Vigolo Vattaro (Trento, Trentino—Italy) and it was subjected to selection in year 2009 and then tested since year 2011. The characteristics of the new variety have been found stable and have been transmitted without change through succeeding (more than 5 years) asexual propagations by root cutting.
Plant breeder's rights were applied for with the European Union on May 14, 2012. ‘Evita’ has not been made publicly available.